High-definition television (HDTV) is superior to digital television. Its high-resolution pictures can be viewed on a big screen. One can enjoy more details and less fuzzy in the picture. High capacity of pixels is utilized to fill in the empty squares of the frame. The fast speed of the picture frames results in less flicker of the motion pictures.
Photography is on the trend to keep up with television evolution, but it has not reached the level of high definition yet. Many designs from prior art utilized mirror plates to produce 3D photographs. On one hand, there has been a race in the market on who has more megapixels in the digital camera. Similar to television, it has been thought that pixels would solve flat and fuzzy problem in digital photographs. On the other hand, several methods of post-photo processing, i.e. focus after shot, red eye reduction, . . . are employed to get a better photo. However, on account of the present invention, EZ Hi-Def. device provides new technology and low cost to achieve the goal with real-time image data, more details, more depth of space, and no fuzzy pictures both on print and on a big view screen.